


Blind or Blind

by BlueDysania



Series: Fic Chains [3]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Angst, Bad Puns, Blind Date, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDysania/pseuds/BlueDysania
Summary: Red is Sans' best friend. His best friend that he is crazy in love with. His best friend who he is in love with that just so happens to be determined to find him a boyfriend by setting him up on blind dates all the time.Maybe he should try and make the best of it. After all, Red doesn't love him back... right?





	Blind or Blind

**Author's Note:**

> Fic Chain between BlueDysania and CrushingOnSans! Blue's got the first chapter and hopefully Crush's will be out sometime soon!

"-and i've known this guy for years, so i promise he's a good guy!"

Sans gave a weary smile as he let Red drag him to yet another pub, "cool."

As Red continued talk about his friend he'd met in college Sans sighed. He'd long resigned himself to Red barging into his apartment, ordering him to put on his best outfit, and then all but shoving him out his front door without any explanation except, "got someone yer gotta meet!"

Today was just another day and another blind date that he'd never agreed too.

Somehow, Red had gotten it into his skull recently that he was looking for a boyfriend and needed a little help with it. It was going on months now and Sans had lost count of the amount of blind dates Red had set him up on. The first one Sans' hadn’t even known was a blind date until the other monster, who he'd actually been having a good time talking with, had touched his leg under the table and asked if Sans wanted to go home with him for some more 'private' fun. He'd freaked the hell out of there and demanded an explanation from Red.

He'd wanted to smack that smug smirk off his face when he drawled, "c'mon, don't _brail_ out of this, Sans."

He'd left Red roaring with laughter at the bar and stomped home, resolving to never go on a blind date again. It took less than a week for Red to schedule him another one and less than half an hour for his resolve to crumble.

His strength of will in the face of Red's determination was pitiful, but how could he turn Red down whenever he gave him that adorable smirk-smile that he pulled off so well. Every time he tried to tell Red that he had no interest in meeting some person he'd never met as a prospective boyfriend, Red would give him that look with a witty pun about how he was right and Sans was following him to another cliché establishment.

Sans side-eyed the taller skeleton as they walked. Red was practically glowing in the evening light, excited and arrogant and being such a smug asshole about this whole affair that Sans had to look away to hide his fond smile.

He was such a coward.

 

 

Sans looked around the pub he'd been dragged to and wondered if Red was out of new ideas for these blind dates because he was sure they've used this pub twice already.

"ey, three times the charm, right?" was all Red said when Sans asked.

While Red texted his friend to let him know that they'd arrived, Sans mused to himself; what if he just hit Red's phone out of his hand, grabbed him by the shoulders, declared his love of nearly ten years and kissed him.

Sans groaned to himself as he shut his sockets tightly. Red would have a broken phone and an awkward look on his face as he rejected him, softly and gently because no doubt he'd be a considerate bastard like that, and Sans would be forced to watch as the friendship he worked to keep safe and alive shriveled under the weight of his confession.

A hand on his shoulder jerked him out of his horrible daydream and found Red leaning down the small difference in height between them with a frown.

"yer alright there, Sans?"

"uh…"

"yer don't gotta do this today, yer know."

Sans blinked in surprise and Red gave him that smirk-smile again, edged with concern.

"i mean... i know i've been pushing yer lately, but if-"

"no, i'm okay." Sans said before he could think to far into what Red was offering. It was tempting, invite Red over for games and some ketchup and mustard he kept stocked for nights like that and just hang out together while he pined for someone he couldn't have…

On the other hand, maybe this would be less painful.

Red looked at him for a moment more before full out grinning, "cool, cause he's sittin' right over there." And pointing over at a window booth.

Sans looked over at the booth and the monster sitting with their back to them. The thought of going over there and enduring hours of some hopeful monster's company when he couldn't reciprocate was enough to make him reconsider what he'd just finished reconsidering.

"i'll be over at the bar if yer need me."

Sans looked over to say something like 'okay' or 'please for the love of all the stars in the sky don't leave me' but Red was already sauntering over to the bar in the center of the pub and calling out his order to the violet-colored fire monster bartender.

Fantastic.

Sans shuffled over to the booth and slid into the seat in front of this monster he'd never met before. He peeked up after an awkward minute of silence went by and found himself stunned to see another skeleton sitting before him. He hadn't been able to tell due to the large orange hoodie they were wearing. Suddenly he felt less embarrassed about his own blue parka he'd fought and won over wearing to these things.

They were far taller than him and holding what looked like a candy cigarette between their teeth. Honey orange eyelights were watching him beneath hooded sockets and an amused grin on their face that Sans had a feeling was a normal expression on this skeleton.

"h-hi." Sans said and cleared his throat as he held out a hand, relieved he had left his whoopee cushion at home again. He'd stopped using the gag after the first five monsters had given him dirty looks for it. He didn't need to feel worse about these things then he already did. "'m Sans."

The other skeleton's grin grew, mischievous but not unkind, "Yeah, I know. Red told me _all_ about you."

Sans hesitated, unsure if that was a good thing or not and was pulling his hand back when the other held out a hand too. Sans reached out with a small smile, clasped it, and-

**PFFFFFFT!**

The pub went silent around them, heads craning to look over at their booth, but Sans was frozen in place by the familiar feel of the whoopee cushion under his hand. He stared at the other skeleton, stunned.

His only response was a wink and, "Nice to meet you Sans. I'm Stretch."

' _holy shit._ ' Sans thought, breathing out a chuckle as his shock wore off, ' _there is another._ '

Sans couldn't contain his grin as he laughed. It wasn't fake or forced like he'd been doing with his other blind dates and it felt like a relief. The other skeleton, Stretch, laughed with him and soon they were doubled over and ignoring every raised brow or scowl in their direction.

"I can't believe it," Sans wheezed as he tried to catch his breath. "someone else understands."

Stretch seemed to recover quicker, leaning back with a smile, though he still panted slightly, "It's an art."

"yes!" Sans praised. Oh, he couldn't wait to rub this in Red's face! Hand-buzzers were the best, his ass.

"Can't promise that's the _gas_ you'll see of it."

Sans grinned, beginning to feel the stirrings of glee, "so you think you're _humerus_ , huh?"

Stretch grinned back, moving to lean forward on the table, "Well, I don't want to tell you a _fibula_." 

Sans traded puns with Stretch until the waiter came to take their order and even as they ate, the laughter rarely stopped.

 

 

Setting his utensils on his empty plate, Sans leaned back with a sigh. He felt tired, in a good way. He hadn't laughed like that since the last time Red had slept over at his apartment. That had been quite a while ago now that he thought about it. Most of their free time they used to spend hanging out, Red had been using to set him up on dates.

He glanced over at the bar for the first time that night, another something new. He used to look over at Red constantly during these things, wishing his best friend would come over and save him. Oddly enough he was always in eyesight, whether he was sitting at a bar or at another table. Whenever he caught Red's gaze he would just get a thumbs up from him and then he'd turn away to fiddle on his phone or something.

With a more somber sigh than he was expecting, he glanced back at Stretch to see him too looking over at Red with a strange look on his face. When his eyelights slide back over to him, he leaned forward, resting his chin on his twined fingers. Whatever expression he had been wearing while looking at Red disappeared as Stretch seemed to study him. Sans straightened unconsciously. Stretch had been smiling the entire time Sans had known him, which to be honest wasn't long but the sudden change in attitude was enough to make him just a little anxious.

"Look, Sans, this was… well, it was better than I expected."

' _oh._ ' Sans thought and felt a little flattered.

Stretch pulled out his cellphone and slid it to the middle of the table, "Nothing serious, no pressure but… I want to do this again." He smiled again, kind and with a cheeky wink, "What's your favorite number?" He paused and Sans had a moment to wonder if it was a serious question before he continued, "Mine's yours."

A surprised giggle left him before he could stop it and as he looked down at the cellphone being offered to him, he stopped and considered it for the first time.

He had had fun. This was fun. If he met Stretch again, he wouldn't be at all opposed to it, even if it wasn't a date. And he'd said, it didn't have to be serious not at first.

 _I love Red_. That was what his Soul whispered every time he thought about his best friend.

Sans glanced over at the bar where he knew Red would be sitting, drinking some alcoholic mixture that Sans would never be able to name but he knew Red could tell exactly how it was made. There he was, sipping at a vibrantly colored drink and flashing a suave smile at the rabbit monster sitting coyly next to him.

Sans didn't react much more than frowning a little. It was a normal sight. He wasn't the only one who saw how fucking gorgeous his best friend was. Sometimes he just wanted to storm over and sit between Red and whoever was making the same googly eyes he knew he made as well, and tell them to back the hell off.

Except he couldn't because he had no say in who Red flirted with. It seemed Red flirted with everyone except for him sometimes and the thought of that stung his Soul. He jerked his eyelights away from the sight of Red leaning in to whisper something in the rabbit monster's ear, something that made her giggle and blush, feeling jealousy in the pit of his non-existent stomach.

He raised his eyelights back to the cellphone and slowly picked it up.

It wasn't to be. Red just wasn't interested in him. So… maybe he should at least… try to make something work? Stretch was pretty cool. And if this didn't work out, well, he'd have another friend to trade puns with and still have his best friend by his side.

Sans typed in his number and set it to call. His own phone rang and he hung up, taking a breath. As he looked up, he handed the phone back with a smile, "sure. i can't wait." and was surprised by the truth of it. As a friend or a date, he wanted to see Stretch again.

He was sure that either way, this would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... right?


End file.
